1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection method, and more particularly to an object detection method with a rising classifier effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent dynamic object detection and recognition methods for recognizing various image formats can only extract certain portions of an obstacle in an image, and after dividing the extracted portions, can then determine to which type of object the Obstacle pertains by using an image comparison method to compare with other multiple known images. Hence, precision of the comparison and determination depends on integrity of the divided portions. In other words, when the extracted portions are too small, a complete obstacle contour is difficult to be pieced together because of discontinuous regions easily generated from each extracted portion. The consequence is an increased false recognition rate and lengthy search time.
If requiring calculation of image characteristic values of an image on each divided portion of the obstacle and a logical mechanism to determine types of objects of the images on the divided portions, the foregoing dynamic object detection and recognition methods are not easy to be integrated with existing embedded systems, and also have the issue of long processing time.
When the foregoing object detection and recognition methods are applied to recognize obstacles in the proximity of a vehicle in various occasions, such as while driving backwards or alerting for front-end collision, the methods are not appropriate for vehicular applications due to the drawbacks of being tune-consuming in image processing, high false recognition rate, and integration difficulties with existing vehicle systems. Moreover, conventional obstacle-locating techniques for vehicular applications equip vehicles with millimeter wave radar, which is advantageous in long measuring distance, stable operation, weatherproof capability, and capability of measuring distance and relative speed between vehicles, but disadvantageous in high equipment cost and operation cost.
There is another strategy for extracting obstacle of vehicle, that is, a dynamic extraction method. Such strategy has the advantage of requiring no other assistance equipment, but the disadvantage thereof is huge amount of calculation and long processing time.